A New Beginning
by animeluver37
Summary: Ebony,a vampire/lycan.She found out when she was younger what she was,and so did her parents so they left her.She's been alone since.And when she had found out,she dealt badly,going on killing sprees.But now,she's changed.She found a home, Midnight Coven.


Hey! My second fic, A New Beginning. Its about a vampire/lycan hybrid. She found out what she was when she was younger, And she hated herself, but now she accepts it and is good. She found her home at Midnight Coven. This is one of my charries I role-play. This is more of a drama/fantasy/Sci Fi/Romance/Adventure/ Hurt comfort/ etc, so everything almost. I think im going to write a "book" about all my charries. So yeah..I hope you like it! And it will include links to pictures from photobucket and such! And please review to say what you think!

A New Beginning

Chapter 1~ A new home

Prologue:

Ebony was born a half breed. Her mother was a vampire, and her father a lycan. She's had to live with it her whole life, wanting to be normal. It was hard for her to try and hide it. Her parents left her shortly after she was born. When she was at her early teens, she started to accept it. But she dealt with it badly. She thought, well if I can turn into a monster, and suck people's blood, I might as well act like one. She did horrible terrible things. But when she went to kill her parents, which she did, she realized she shouldn't be this way, that she could be good. And ever since then she has been changing herself. She's been 17 for quite some time, she just stopped growing. Since then she has been a nurse so she could learn more about her special ability, which is healing.

Ebony stirred, and her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. She had been sleeping in a forest, under a tree. "How did I get here?" She wondered aloud and stood up. She looked around some more, and spotted a castle, a very large castle. She slowly walked to it.

She is a mysterious one. She is stuck at 17 years old, and always will be. She is quite the catch…but you have to be willing to try and catch her. She is kinda stubborn, but who isn't. And then there's her temper, but you just can't get on her bad side. She's holding a lot of dark secrets, and sometimes, they come out. Because of those secrets is why she is trying to change who she once was. But she is still sweet, and shy. She may seem dark, and un-trustworthy, but she is one of the most loyal you'll ever meet. She doesn't seem like the type who even wants a lover, but deep inside she does. She is full of love and compassion; she just hasn't had the chance to use it. She doesn't really flirt too much, just tries to stay true to herself. Follow her heart. And you have to get to know her if you want her to be your friend, and open up to you. She is a very powerful opponent, and will protect the ones she loves. She feels more like a wolf than a vampire. But she still needs blood to survive, but not as often. She has long jet black hair, and when she phases into a wolf it is silky and soft black fur, but her face, her back paws, and the tip of her tail is silver fur. Her eyes are silver, and her eyes are completely white, pupils and all. Her skin is a pale white color but it glows in the sunlight. Her voice is light, and sincere. And she has 2 relatives she knows of. Her sister's name is Violet, and they are twins. Violet is a lycan, she is 16. But she is a whole other story. And she has a younger brother, he's like 3, but she doesn't know his whereabouts. She loves him dearly. She has a special power, it is healing. She can heal you, like make the bleeding stop, and have it not get infected, but it will still hurt, so they'd still have to stay off of it, but you won't die. But she doesn't use it unless it's very serious. (.com/albums/zz162/cute_ –Picture one..) (and try to ignore the slutty-ness of it, she really isnt a slut.)

(.)

She soon neared the castle, and looked up. It was huge. She continued through a nice gate, and say the front door. She slowly walked to it, and before she got there, someone came out. He was about her age, and he was drop-dead-gorgeous. She blinked, and she froze. She became guarded.

"Hello. I am Cayden. And this is Midnight Coven. Welcome." He spoke. His voice kind. She straightened out a little.

"Ebony." She said slowly. Eyes still slightly wide, as she watched him, not sure.

He smiled at her. "Welcome, Ebony. Would you care to come inside?" He asked. She nodded once and walked inside. She looked around. Eyes awed. This place was amazing, it was so beautiful. She heard him chuckle, and looked at him.

"Do you like it?" He asked, and walked into what looked like a kitchen. She nodded once, and smiled lightly.

He smiled back. "I am glad." He said. "Would you like a blood bottle?" He asked. She nodded and he handed her one. Then she followed him into the living area. And sat down.

"How did you get here?" He asked. She bit her lip and looked down.

"I don't remember...I woke up under a tree, and saw this castle." She said and looked back up to him. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, that is strange." He said. She nodded watching him. "Oh, well It's good you came here. And not somewhere else."He continued.

She smiled lightly, and nodded. "Yes." she said soflty.

"Want me to show you your room?" He asked. She looked at him, shocked. "I-I get a room?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course, especially if your going to live here." He said, chuckling lightly.

She smiled widely. "Thank you...Cayden." She said softly. He smiled, nodding.


End file.
